


Blackboard

by spectrumpsionic



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Comfort, Darlin' era, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, slight hint to relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrumpsionic/pseuds/spectrumpsionic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to the front of the class has never been so stressful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackboard

**Author's Note:**

> So I made another fic,I'm slowly feeling confident to put stuff up.  
> I'd like to thank my friends in the Skype chat for encouraging me to go on and put this up.

_“I was too shy to be confronted by any kind of audience. Going to the blackboard at school was the worst torture.”_ Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo, WSJ 2013  
  
  
  
It’s everyone’s worst nightmare, it lies waiting, quiet , a question to be answered to some who may solve it completely wrong. It’s the blackboard, and today like any other day Guy-Man was tense as ever as the English teacher searched the room of lowered heads and averted eyes. He’s pretending to look deep into his book hoping the teacher will overlook him. Today is not that day, he looks up to a shadow that covers what light was shining in his direction. He wished it was his tall, eager, learning friend Thomas going to the board. The teacher with her hair in a tight grey bun and dull clothes as she worked at the morgue taps her ruler against the desk snapping any other slacker’s attention to him. His eyes blue eyes glare at his desk as if it did something to him by its presence he slowly looks up “shushes” and giggles filled the background.  
  
“De Homem-Christo, please go to the board.” He says nothing as the teacher stands aside; there aren’t many schools that have English courses. But being this was a high privileged school it came with a couple more things than the average school. He takes a shaky breath and his heart is pounding so loud he swears the classroom can hear. He turns to the teacher who is staring at him directly, but his eyes are EVERYWHERE. The faces they were laughing at him, he was an idiot he could hear the snickering the mockery of him failing he couldn’t do this! “Come on Guy-Man…”  
  
“Bangalter,silence.”  
  


* * *

It was a sunny day and two teens were hanging out in the park Thomas is walking back and forth as his friend watches pace.  
  
“I’m sorry Thomas, it’s just hard you know…I can’t face a crowd…” “And well you can’t ignore them either, come on Laurent is counting on you. I’m counting on you. Look we all agreed when we became Darlin’ we’d help each other out. And I’m trying to help you, when it comes to crowds just-“  
  
“If you say picture them naked I’ll smack you, that is the LAST thing I want to do.” He draws his knees to his chest sighing a slight breeze blows the hair from his face.” My grades are dropping anyways I was kicked out before if I do it again I can’t come back permanently. I won’t be in any band at this point..”  
  
“Why?You’re really intelligent when you put effort-“ “Sometimes effort isn’t enough, I have projects and things I’m supposed to present in class. I just accept the failing grade becau-“  
  
“Guy-Man are you crazy?!That’s a sure way of being expelled look-“  
  
Thomas sits next to Guy-Man and smiling that goofy smile ,his curly hair wild and somewhat long, he blows it out his face saying he’ll cut his hair. “You are amazing,you can do anything you put your mind to,I know you can do it Guy-Man.”, He leans in and kisses his lips softly Guy-Man being completely shocked but returns it scooting back shyly. “…I-I’m sorry.” Guy-Man slowly scoots close and lays his head on his shoulder.  
  
“Don’t be, just remember I’m always there if you feel scared and when I’m not think about me okay?I know you can….you’re a great musician and smart guy..So will you sing?”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  


* * *

“Mr. Guilluame please answer the question on the board.” ,Guy-Man picks up the chalk his hand makes its way shakily to the board. He looks back, his teacher’s arms crossed her head nodding in a “go on” manner. His eyes move around the cla-NO he needed to focus. He looks at Thomas who nods also and smiles giving two thumbs up.He turns around and drags the chalk stroke for stroke creating a foreign language to him to all, it was a struggle but he was doing it,he was slowly defeating a demon.When he pulls away she smiles at the answer and makes him sit down, Thomas extends a fist in which Guy-Man brofists back.  
  
  
He leans as far as possible to Guy-Man’s desk winking. “ See told you nothing to worry about…Darlin’”  
  
“Please don’t call me that….”  
  
“Guilluame ,Thomas be quiet…”  
  
“Yes ma’am…” 

 


End file.
